


Movie night

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: :3 i kinda ship this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason and John having a small date :3
Relationships: Jason/John (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Movie night

Jason kept quiet as he snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen,then out to the backyard. 

He was wearing just a random batman t-shirt,a pair of jorts,and his light up sneakers. He glanced around the yard whenever his eyes caught him. John who was waiting under a tree for Jason. In Jason's opinion John was the nicest and cutest guy he has ever met. He made Jason's small heart pound like crazy and his palms get sweaty. 

They were sorta in a relationship but,couldn't say much about it as John was about 19 and Jason barely 13. Jason personally didn't care how old John was and he didn't really care if he was being taken advantage of or anything. He made his way to the tree where his sorta not really boyfriend waited.

"Hey…",Jason says,he was getting nervous,it was 2 in the morning and he was sneaking out kinda. Well only Marla was home,their parents were off on some trip. Marla was pretty strict with Jason,though she didn't know about John,Jason knows she wouldn't approve.

"Hey there cutie",John says,he leaned down and kissed Jason on the cheek. Jason always got weak at the knees and blushed whenever John kissed him. "Should we get going?"John says,holding out his hand for Jason to take. 

Jason smiled and nodded,taking his hand as he was lead into the neighbor's yard and to John's car. John opened up the passenger door for him and jason climbed in.

"What music do you wanna listen to?"John asked,he got inside and started up the car. 

Jason shrugged,"anything fine...so what you got plan?"Jason asked,he was excited,it was rare they got to hang out alone. Jason didn't sneak out much mostly cause it did make Marla worried but,he tried his best to reassure her he won't get hurt and he isn't doing anything illegal. She didn't try to pry ,Jason guess she had faith in him which made him feel bad.

John turned on some pop song as he drove them to his house. His parents were never home,he was kinda one of those rich lonely kids™ who threw random big parties to try and fill the void of loneliness that clinged onto them all the time. 

Jason loved John's house,it was big,three stories and so many rooms for so many different things and a big pool. 

As John parked in the driveway Jason couldn't help but feel at home. "Wanna race to my room?"John asked,smiling down at Jason. 

"Sure",Jason says,sprinting off,he has come by enough time for him to remember where his room was and where the kitchen was and that was about it. 

He threw open the front door and dashed for the staircase. He could hear John shut and lock the front door then start climbing the stairs. Jason giggled to himself as he reached the third floor. 

He turned right in the hall and darted for the room at the end. John was close but,even with his long legs Jason will beat him. 

Jason opened up his door and stepped into John's room,he was out of breath. John came from behind him and picked him up. John kissed him on the forehead and laid him on the bed. He flopped down next to Jason.

"I think we should watch some scary movies",John says,reaching over onto his dresser for his remote,turning on his tv. John had a really big room,there was posters all over the walls,a pool table,a computer and his tv along with a desk for school.

Jason wasn't sure about scary movies but he could always hide his face into John,"oh um sure but umm I'm bit of a baby",he blushed as he fumbled over his words. 

John laughed,"that's fine",he pulled Jason onto his lap,"You can hide in my shoulder if it gets too scary". 

He flipped through the horror movies and Jason got more anxious ,he was already curling up into John as the movie started.

Jason closed his eyes and laid his head into John's neck,he could smell his perfume,it was strong and comforting. He felt John's arms wrapped around him and held him close. He felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. Jason felt like he could fall asleep. 

He moved himself to where he was facing John and he leaned in and kissed John. John smiled in the kiss,his lips were soft and smooth. Jason giggled and put his forehead against John's, "I love you so much",he whispered. He kissed John again and closed his eyes again,putting his face back into John's neck. He kissed his neck and nuzzled into it. 

"I love you too",John says,kissing Jason's head and rubbing his back. He leaned back and pulled the covers over the two,playing with the young boy's hair. 

They laid their in peaceful silence until the sleep took them both.


End file.
